Cold Water
by silvershark1987
Summary: It's another day in the Halliwell manor as the Charmed Ones are once again queuing up for the bathrooms, but Chris has a solution.


Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, EVER.

-/-

"Paige don't you dare use up the last of the hot water" Piper shouted through the door of the upstairs bathroom, angry that she had to go last, for their last demon vanquish had gotten rather mess. As was usual in the Halliwell manor, the Charmed Ones were fighting over the hot water availability, an argument that was older than the length of time all four girls had been witches put together.

Chris came down the stairs from the attic after cleaning up the rest of the demon remains, a luminescent green goo, from various items in the attic as well as the room itself. Since Chris had the sense to orb out when the demon exploded, it was left to him as the girls didn't manage to get out of the way in time and had got covered in the disgusting stuff. _I guess we can add nuclear meltdown to the list of experiences that room has witnessed_ Chris mused as he watched his future mother bang on the door to the bathroom harshly, the witchlighter was suddenly thrust into a memory, where he and Bianca had been in a similar situation during the resistance, before one of their more Handy Andy type friends pooled as much money as they could spare and brought electric showers, Chris helped to power them on magic, to the relief of all those living in the warehouse turned safe-house (well, as much as safe as a warehouse protected by magic can get)

Thinking of Bianca meant thinking of her death, a memory which was painful in more than one way, and Chris had to stop the memory where it was, lest anyone discovered how much he was hurting over it. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard his name being called, piper had turned toward him with an annoyed expression on her face, but one that he recognised as a 'I hate my bathroom hogging sister' type expression.

"At this rate, I'm gonna end up having a cold shower" she groused, Chris raised an eyebrow and almost let a 'sometimes a cold shower can be a good thing' slip out, but held it in at the last second and shrugged instead.

"Have you ever heard of an electric shower?" at his future mother's 'of coarse I have' look, he changed tactics. "their easy to install, really easy to use, their thermostatic so they don't suddenly change temperature sporadically, the water heats up quickly AND... best of all, the actual shower unit heats up the water as it goes, so you only need to connect it to a cold water tank." Chris had used his hands to help him explain however, Piper didn't seem to get it so he had to summarise it to one short explanation. "No more cold showers, no matter how long Paige takes to wash her hair", to which a disgruntled 'hey' came from the bathroom.

Piper still didn't look convinced "I don't know, are they worth it?"

For the first time, Chris told the whole truth "Totally, they saved us a lotta trouble back in the future, though we had to power ours on magic cos the power grid shut down where the resistance were living. Those showers were a life-saver for most of us" Piper noticed that Chris looked relieved that someone had come up with the idea and was unconsciously swayed to the thought.

"Works for me" Paige exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, then hummed the Beatles tune for 'yellow submarine' as she made her way to her room.

_I don't even wanna know how she got that into her head_ both Chris and Piper thought as they watched her go. Piper turned back to her son that she didn't know was her son, "I'll think more on this later and talk to Leo about it as well... it would be nice not to have to rush all the time... but first I need to get rid of this gunk, which means a shower. The attic all clean?" at Chris' nod she ushered herself into the bathroom Paige had just vacated and shut and locked the door.

Chris chuckled to himself and turned to make his way down the stairs to the kitchen (because he couldn't be bothered to orb) when he heard his future mother scream, then shout "Paige" angrily. Phoebe popped her head out of the downstairs bathroom to investigate, dressed or not, but went back in when she saw Chris mouth 'cold shower' to her.

_I might be able to actually have a sleep in instead of having to get up for the first shower in the morning back home in the future._ Chris thought, finally getting to have that sandwich he was going to get before they were attacked by that sewer demon.

-/-

AN: I will never understand why a family like that never got electric showers in their bathrooms, I mean they spend more time arguing about cold water more than they argue about how demons were wrecking their lives, so I HAD to set them straight.

Just so you know, I am working on my other stories, but I am doing a lot of overtime at work, and I mean a lot, my work hours have more than doubled to 39½ hours a week (luckily I don't work weekends, but I do have a secondary voluntary job to fill the gap). HOWEVER I do have a well earned week off to prepare me for 5 12 hour night shifts, (that's 60 unsociable work hours) so I should have more time to work on my stories, which should be ready soon, if I can get a couple of scenes finished.

So TTFN (and review)


End file.
